Little Red Riding Hinata
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: Hinatas red riding hood and narutos the big bad wolf. If you thought that wolf was bad, then naruto will try anything to get that basket. This is for rose tigers challenges. one-shot


Naruto the big bad wolf

**I know i'm working on other projects, mainly the crossover between deadly angel and wyvern chronicles, but I just had to do this. Rose tiger really does put time and effort into her challenges, and storys, and her anti flaming club. So, I just had to enter the fairy tales one, and what better, little red riding hood. Only 7 fics other than this one thats about this story naruto style. Damn. Thats low, well, I feel its time to do the origanal story justice by having it in the format of the origanal, but giving it a fresh face. Hinata and Naruto are about 11.**

Once a pon a time, who knows where in a forest, was a small village. In that village was a little girl named Hinata. Everyone nicknamed her little red riding hood because she always wore a red hood and cape. One day she had to visit her grandma out in the woods. She came down with a cold, and her mother want her to deliver some food to her.

"Okay mom, no problem." she said, going out the door

"Be careful, theres a feral boy that attacks travelers that go that way." her mother said

"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful." Hinata said, leaving

Hinata skipped down the dirt road. Little did she know she was that feral boy named naruto was waiting. He had no shirt, orange shorts, and had foxes ears and tail. He was hungry, and when he was hungry he did anything to get food. When he saw hinata skipping down the trail, he thought the food in the picnic basket would be a easy meal. When she got close to the tree he jumped out and tried to make himself scary.

"Hello there, whats your name?" she asked politely

That hit him like a ton of bricks. She was not scared of him!

"Naruto." he said shocked

"Your cute, I can't stay and talk naruto, but my name is hinata. See ya." she said, putting a quick peck on his cheek

Naruto fell over, and looked at her in disbelif and she skipped away. Naruto's stomach growled.

"I know stomach, I get you some food." Naruto muttered

"I guess I have to improvise tactics now." he muttered

10 min later

Farther down the trail, naruto had set up a trap for little red riding hood. She would trip and then he would steal the basket. Well, here comes little red. When she got to it, she did not trip, and continued to head to her grandma's house.

"What the! That should have worked." Naruto said

He tested it himself, and he tripped.

"This means war, time to find out where she is heading." he said, running down the trail

another 10 min later

Naruto found an old cottage at the end of the trail, and he looked inside, and saw an old lady. She looked like the girl, except extremely old. He decided to try something. He snuck into the house, and locked the living room door, with the old lady in it. He decided to disquise himself as the old lady, with him in the bed. He made a disquise out of items around the house and made it look like the lady as best as possible, and layed in the bed, and waited for the girl. She did not take long. Hinata knocked on the door.

"Come in, I'm in the bedroom." Naruto said, trying to sound like an old lady.

Hinata walked in the house, and went to the bed room. Naruto tried to make it as convincing as possible.

"Grandma, what big ears you have." she said, noticing naruto's fox ears

"The better to hear you with, my dear." Naruto replied

"Grandma, what big eyes you have." she said, noticing narutos eyes

"The better to see you with my dear." he said, thinking this would not work now

"Why grandma, what big teeth you have." she said, a little scared

"The better to eat you with, my dear!" Naruto said, ditching the disquise

"Your that boy I meet eariler, were is grandma?" she asked

"She's in the living room, and she is unharmed." he said with a sigh

"Why did you follow me?" Hinata asked

"I was hungry, how else was I able to get some food." Naruto said

"I know, if you come home with me, I'll get you some food." she said cheerfully

"You mean it?" He asked

"Absolutly." she said, taking his hand

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Naruto said, walking down the road with her

the two do make a lovely couple, and they would live happily ever after.

The end

**first oneshot, and probably not the last. If there are other challenges out there, I'll look into trying them. Please review, and look at rose tigers profile page. I garentee you will like it. So long folks, and have a great day.**


End file.
